Along an assembly line, various types of articles, such as for example, diapers and other absorbent articles, may be assembled by adding components to and/or otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. For example, in some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other examples, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. In some cases, individual components created from advancing web or webs are combined with other individual components created from other advancing web or webs. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, leg cuffs, waist bands, absorbent core components, front and/or back ears, fastening components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, stretch side panels, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles.
In some converting configurations, discrete chassis spaced apart from each other are advanced in a machine direction and are arranged with a longitudinal axis parallel with the cross direction. Opposing waist regions of discrete chassis are then connected with continuous lengths of elastically extendable front and back belt webs advancing in the machine direction. While connected with the chassis, the front and back belt webs are maintained in a fully stretched condition along the machine direction, forming a continuous length of absorbent articles. The continuous length of absorbent articles may then be folded in a cross direction. During the folding process in some converting configurations, one of the front and back belt webs is folded into a facing relationship with the opposing belt. The front and back belts may then be bonded together to create the side seams on diapers.
Consequently, it would be beneficial to provide methods and apparatuses for more precisely controlling the location and strength of bonds used to form the side seams.